RWBY She-Ra crossover: when worlds meet
by TeamRWBYFan199023
Summary: what happens when two different anime worlds/fandoms meet? find out on RWBY She-Ra crossover called: When worlds meet catra and adora's weapon clash during their heated battle in brightmoon and teleports them to the RWBYVERSE, with the help of Team RWBY will Adora and her friends return home or stay stuck forever?


She-ra and RWBY : When worlds meet

(This is from my brilliant twisted mind of fans who would love a cross over of these two animes and i am here to bring it to you!)

She-Ra and RWBY: When worlds meet

Chapter 1: Two worlds collide…. Strange story (Part 1)

VO:

Ah, Another battle for peace, serenity, tranquility. The Rebellion has defeated the horde time and time again

This battle was different from the rest, Catra gained new powers and a weapon of all things

She jabbed She-ra with her staff in her stomach and looked in her eyes daringly with the most evil of smirks

"This is where it ends Adora… If you just had stayed with the Horde we wouldn't be like this right now.

You could have be force captain and made shadow weaver quake in her floaty ugly robe. I just have one final thing to say to you… Trust me this is going to hurt me more than it will me, I can't believe that i have finally defeated you."

She-Ra looked at her old ex friend with a disgusted look in her eyes as if she was going to be ended at that moment

"I have a few final words for you too, but say yours first before the cat catches your tongue and you freeze up again like always and freak out cause i said something that makes you get all tongue tied."

Catra had Adora pinned to the ground and hissed loudly

"That tiara around your head is really stupid, it's cutting the circulation to your brain adora, You aren't thinking correctly, Since when do i the great Catra freeze at the sight of you?"

Glimmer got up and used her teleportation powers to help her and bow get to Adora who was in trouble being under Catra

Bow shot his arrow at the two on the ground causing them to separate

"Adora are you ok? I thought cats were supposed to land on their feet. You two tumbled like a tumbleweed."

Glimmer blinked

"That was a catastrophe of a landing, You are covered in her scratches Adora, You need some serious healing. We need to go back home so you can heal properly!"

Adora got up with a smirk and dusted herself off

"Well Catra wasn't always known for landing on her feet, you can say that's the only cat trait she didn't inherit.

As for the scratches, what can i say… she loves to leave her mark on me and i caught her attention. All cats love attention."

Catra held her head from all the jokes she was hearing and she started freaking out like a mad woman who has enough of jokes or life period

She growled and jumped up with her staff dusting herself off

"I am RIGHT here you know, Enough with the cat jokes. I will seriously end you all!"

She charged right for the rebellion with her staff and tried to hit adora with it while her back was turned

In slow motion bow and glimmer jumped in front of adora and she used her sword to clash with Catra's staff

Glimmer's teleportation powers activated and bow shot his arrow at the two weapons that clashed together causing a ripple in the time space continuum creating a portal hole that sucked them in into a universe that wasn't their own

They landed in Atlas which is a very cold and distant place guarded by strange Military personnel

They hid in the shadows landing on top of each other coughing

Catra was on top of Adora who was de-transformed, she hissed like a loud cat would

"WHY THE HELL IS IT STILL WINTER?! WEREN'T WE IN BRIGHT MOON!? I AM FREEZING MYSELF OFF! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Adora coughed

"Our fault?! You have got to be joking! If you and the horde hadn't attacked bright moon, none of this would have happened catra. You know this all your-''

Glimmer covered their mouths to shush them

"You two stop fighting… look over there. I see a group of girls shopping, maybe they can help us get back home.

They seem nice and on a team. We should ask them for help and maybe ask them where exactly are we?"

Adora kept dusting herself off because of how they landed on top of one another

"Maybe we should, I feel so out of place here, it does feel tense but safe. I doubt Shadow Weaver will find us here. We have to figure out a way to get out of here and back to our world.'

Catra growled

"I can find my way back home to the horde, I DON'T NEED TO ASK RANDOM STRANGERS HOW TO FIND OUR WAY HOME. WHY IS IT SO DAMN COLD?!"

Glimmer pointed to Adora walking up the group of 17 year olds

"Catra you can't stop our leader of the rebellion, She is a princess who will seek help to get us back to our world."

Adora saw a very tall cat girl with gold eyes and a scar on her left side of her stomach with a girl with very bright gold hair (Blonde gold), A girl with red black hair with silver eyes standing next to a girl with white hair and crystal baby blue eyes

They kind of reminded her of the team that she was ripped away from in the middle of a battle cause of catra being well catra

She approached with caution with her sword attached to her back in her sheath

"Um hi, My name is Adora, I am not from around here. My friends are apart of a magical kingdom, we wound up in your world. Can you maybe help us get to our world?"

The cat eared girl with dark hair turned around

"Hey Yang this girl needs our help, she said she is from another world."

Yang blinked looking at the girl in front of her

"Is she flirting with you Blakey?"

She put her robotic arm around her teammate who happens to be her girlfriend

Blake looked at yang with her ears twitching toward her voice

"Yang, where did you hear the flirting from the word help? This girl said she isn't from our world and she needs help getting back to hers. She doesn't know how she wound up in our world."

Yang looked at Adora with a distrusting look

"Are you working for Salem? Who are you and what you want with blake? What do you want with our team?"

Adora backed up

"Whoa whoa there, who is Salem? My name is Adora, i am part of a greater cause in my home world, I am fighting an evil organization called the horde.

I don't know who Salem is and who or what that is, my friends and i are trying to find our way back home. My group of friends back home is called the princess rebellion.

If my team and i can't make it back to our world, the world we will return to will be nothing more than a toxic wasteland! We need help getting back to our world back in Bright Moon!"

Yang was in a foul mood already since she and her team were being questioned as to why they stole an atlas spaceship, They were detained for a while but released since they stopped the grimm that invaded Argus

She was ready to blow off steam cause she was that pissed off and her eyes flashed red, ever since they landed in atlas, she had become more protective of blake

"What the hell is bright moon? Is that code for Salem come here we got the enemy?

Adora jumped back with a weird look on her face

"Hey for the last time i don't know who Salem is, Whoever this salem is, it sounds like a bad person, I don't work for salem, i don't work for any evil organization, I am apart of a princess rebellion back home in my world.

I live in a kingdom called bright moon! I lead a rebellion with a bunch of powerful princesses! I need your help to help my friends and i to get back to Bright Moon!"

Blake looked at Yang

"Yang she is telling the truth, We have to take her word for it. She seems a bit young to working for salem, isn't the age requirement between 14-18?

I mean mercury was 17 when he joined cinder and emerald and salem, By the way she is dressed, she seems too young to be a evil doer. "

Yang untensed a bit, stretching her body a bit to get the kinks out

"If my girlfriend says you are telling the truth, i will hold you to your word and believe you aren't evil or work for salem."

Adora's eyes went wide

"Wait you two are a thing? Like an actual couple couple?"

Yang's eyes went red again

"You got a problem with that short stack? If you do i will punch you and your group into the next dimension.

You haven't given us a reason to trust you, if you have a problem with all faunus take it up with me or the league of faunus rights."

Adora blinked in confusion

"What are faunus? I don't know what your problem is but all i did was ask for help. I didn't insult anyone.

We just need help getting back to our world, the rest of my team is back in our world, please help us."

Catra snickered coming out the shadows

"This is pathetic even for you Adora, It's obvious they don't want to help you, you have insulted them."

She blinked and hissed at blake jumping onto adora's body wrapping her tail around her arms

Adora sighed and glared

"Get off of me Catra, this isn't the time to be all touchy feely. We are trying to get back to our world.

Also did you just hiss at this girl? She isn't a threat to anyone. She is nice."

Catra hissed like a cat would

"She isn't a normal cat, she is too tall to be a cat. Why would someone so cool looking talk to an idiot like you."

Yang smirked

"Are you two a couple? This is typical couple behavior."

Adora and Catra blushed dark red, more red than adora's former horde jacket

Catra jumped off of adora

"WHY WOULD I BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH THIS DORK? YOU SHOULD SEE HOW STUPID SHE LOOKS INSIDE HER BATTLE OUTFIT.

SHE IS LIKE AN 9 FOOT WARRIOR OF JUSTICE WITH HER BLONDE HAIR. SHE HAS THIS STUPID LOOKING TIARA THAT HOLDS HER BANGS."

Yang smirked

"Yeah, You two are a typical couple. How long have you known each other?

The way you two act is as if you were together for a lifetime, so spill, are you two a thing or what?

You seem dark and moody and conflicted, the other girl seems like full of sunshine and daisies."

Adora blinked

"We have known eachother since childhood and i was apart of an organization that was harming the planet but i ran away from it and joined a rebellion to defeat the enemy.

You can say she is my EX-best friend cause she refused to leave the horde. We have a complicated relationship."

Yang smirked

"I can tell, you need two need to have a very long talk, get your feelings out."

Blake had a sly smile on her face

"Yes in more ways than one, Express how you really feel. It can do wonders for you. It can do the world wonders if there is no tenison."

She playfully bit her thumb as if she was up to something and had that sly look on her face

Adora blushed dark red

"I have NO clue what you two are talking about."

Ruby came from behind her bean stalk tall of a sister yang

"My name is Ruby Rose, this is my team and we will be glad to help you find your way back to your world, but first you guys have to dress like you belong."

Weiss nodded

"Let's go to the shopping center, they have a sale on so let's get them dressed normal and more formal, we don't need the Atlas military to go snooping around."

Ruby was holding on to Weiss's waist

"Weiss is right, they have to dress into fit in, they will look weird and be thrown into atlas military jail if they seem out of place."

Yang and Blake both nodded

"Come on guys let's go get these guys dressed as if they belong."

Adora blinked

"Wait….. So you guys believe me?"

Blake nodded

"Yes, Yang is just in a bad mood. She was being questioned for many hours because of what we did.

What we did was for justice and world peace, basically to prevent the world from total disaster of the world and humanity.

I know once we feed her she will be back to normal, let's all get you all into new clothes and get us something to eat. Weiss can lead us to somewhere more free."

Adora and the gang followed team RWBY to a little outlet mall to help them find what they need to blend in with Atlas not really what to expect, they shopped for what seemed like an hour and they found their perfect match of clothing, they went to pay for their lunch, they went somewhere to hide so they can all talk.

Weiss clapped her hands in a good mood

"You finally are blended in with all of atlas customs, Now explain how did you guys wind up here in the first place, i need full details of everything that happened."

Catra looked at the rebellion in front of her

"I ain't explaining nothing, you explain loser."

She wasn't in the mood explain nothing, she didn't like being in new surroundings she wasn't used to, so she had her angry cat face on and didn't look at nobody

Glimmer cleared her throat

"I am princess and commander Glimmer of Brightmoon, Back home we lead a powerful group called the princess rebellion, we are trying to stop an evil organization called the horde, we were in the middle of a battle in the whispering woods, the battle was intense, next thing we know adora was making cat puns and we wound up here after her weapon and Catra's weapon collided together and we wound up here in this frozen snow land."

Weiss nodded

"It's a lot to take in, But as co-leader of team RWBY we will help you find your way home, We have our own mission to complete but yours is far greater than ours is at the moment. We have peace and quiet now, we will gladly help you with whatever you need.'

Blake looked at Catra and Adora with a sly look

"What is the deal with you two? You two are quiet as if you are hiding something big. Are you two a couple or what? The sexual tension energy you two are giving off is very huge as if it need to be released."

Ruby blinked

"What do you by that mean Blake?"

Yang blinked

"It's nothing you need to know about ruby, It's adult stuff you don't need to know at the moment. We will help you and your friends get back home to your land of brightmoon.

I am the person who punches first ask questions later. I will help out, but if you are leading us into a trap than i have no choice but for you to meet the ends of my fists."

Bow nodded

"I see she is the muscles type in your groups, Blonde and tall, the cat next to you is overly affectionate just by the way she just licked your face, the girl next to you loves sweets and the girl with the white hair is cold and distant."

Weiss rolled her eyes

"Only if you knew what we had to do to get here… the ultimate struggles we faced, you wouldn't want to picture it, Blake and yang thanks for leave for two weeks and forty-five minutes holding hands. I understand adam is dead and all but still nobody holds hand that long."

Blake and Yang blushed dark red as if something else happened the other day besides them killing adam and having him fall off a cliff to well not really ensure his death but other stuff

Ruby was a confused dolt who didn't understand what weiss was saying and ate her cookie happily

-end of chapter 1-


End file.
